


Working Out the Kinks

by princesstagram



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, M/M, Massage, blow jobs are the best jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesstagram/pseuds/princesstagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles had a hard day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Out the Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking about Lirry with my best friend and the outline of this fic came out. She was pained at the thought of it, so obviously I had to write a full one-shot for it.
> 
> be sure to follow [my fic blog](http://ao3princesstagram.tumblr.com/) for updates, drabbles, etc.

Liam heard the front door close and a long sigh. Peeking around the corner from where he was sitting, he saw Harry slipping off his shoes, his work bags already kicked off to the side. Harry looked over at Liam and gave him a tired smile as he walked over and settled himself on the couch next to Liam, instantly curling his body up to the warm side of his boyfriend.

“Rough day?” Liam asked as he burrowed the boy in his arms. Harry grunted. Liam pulled them apart but only far enough so that they were able to see each other’s faces. “What happened, babe?” He gave Harry a small kiss on the lips before pulling back to hear the story. Harry sighed and shifted to place his back on Liam’s chest and hand his legs across the arm of the couch.

“I’m so tired of everyone.” Liam grabbed Harry around the waist and drew circles into his side as. “I’ve been working there for three years— _three_ —and they still don’t give me any respect!” Liam kissed the top of Harry’s head before sliding his free hand up Harry’s arm and to his shoulder, kneading there with his palm.

“That joke they started the first week I worked there about calling me Bob is still going on—I don’t even think anyone there actually knows my real name. All of the work they don’t want to do, I have to do it so no one gets in trouble but I don’t get any credit for it. I tried to talk to my boss today about that raise he told me I was getting after I saved his ass on that big project a couple of weeks ago, and he just shoved me off and told me “temps don’t get raises around here.” I’m not even a temp! And—Ohhhh.” Harry’s rant was halted by his sighs of contentment at Liam’s hands, both big and strong now on his shoulders and neck kneading into his muscles hard but still gentle, just how Harry loved it.

“Finish telling me what happened, love,” Liam encouraged before rubbing his thumbs against the nape of Harry’s neck, making him sigh.

“It doesn’t matter. They’re all assholes and I’m tired of it. I thought it was just because I was the new guy and every new person always gets picked on, but… Three years, Liam. Three. And no one even told me happy birthday last week.” Harry pouted and leaned back into Liam’s touch, his hands now rubbing the knots out of Harry’s spine. Liam chuckled at Harry’s pout and kissed Harry’s temple. Liam continued to work on Harry’s back while he left little pecks down Harry’s face. Liam went in for a kiss on Harry’s cheek but Harry quickly turned his head to get a full on kiss on Liam’s lips. They both pulled back after a brief second and giggled at each other because Harry’s so so stupid and sneaky and cute.  
And then they were kissing. And kissing. And kissing. And as Liam’s tongue roamed through all so familiar territory in Harry’s mouth, all of Harry’s problems began to melt away and turn into nothing but complete love for Liam. As they kissed, Harry shifted his body so that Liam’s back was to the back of the couch. Liam was the one to break the kiss, needing a bit of air.

“Liam,” Harry said softly. Liam looked at Harry, whose bright green eyes were already staring hard at him, but quickly looked away, his face turning red. Harry smiled and leaned down to make Liam look at him in the eyes. He kissed his softly on the lips. “You’re so good to me, Liam. You’re always taking care of me. You always make me feel so… good.” Harry slipped his hand over Liam’s waist and up his shirt to stop at his chest, brushing his fingers lightly over one of Liam’s nipples. Harry felt Liam’s body shiver under him. “I want to take care of you. I want to make you feel good.”

Liam looked at Harry shocked (two seconds ago, the boy was almost in tears) with his mouth slightly agape but nothing but lust in his eyes. Harry grinned stupidly at Liam before placing both hands under Liam’s shirt and sliding it off his body. Harry kissed Liam on the lips before making a trail of kisses across his jawline and down his neck, making sure to leave a nice size mark in the crook where neck ended and shoulder began. Harry’s mouth continued its travels down Liam’s chest, stopping to flick each nipple with the tip of his tongue. As he felt Harry’s soft, plush lips kiss down his body and down his happy trail, Liam sighed. He looked down to watch what Harry would do next. When Harry got to the waistline of Liam’s jeans, he looked up at Liam through his lashed and smiled deviously as he popped the button of the jeans with his mouth. Liam groaned and ran his hand through Harry’s hair, gripping the ends of it and subconsciously rutting up against Harry’s face. Harry giggled at this because he could feel how hard he had made Liam from just a few little touches and it made him feel so good that he had this effect on Liam. He felt wanted. He felt loved because he knew that he was. He knew that no matter how shitty anyone treated him, Liam would always be there to come home to because Liam loved him.

Liam groaned again and brought Harry out his thoughts and back to the task at hand. “Don’t tease, Harry. Teasing is _not_ nice.” Harry just gave a small smile and nodded but continued to tease him anyway because he does what he wants.

Harry used one of his hands to run wispy circles on Liam’s hip while his other hand undid Liam’s zipper and tried to awkwardly get the pants down. After a few tried, Liam chuckled at Harry a little and took his pants off himself while Harry moved down onto the floor on his knees in front of Liam. Harry looked at him and silently thanked him with his eyes before mouthing Liam through his boxers. Liam rutted up against his mouth and gripped Harry’s hair again. Harry snaked a hand into Liam’s boxers and pulled him out, satisfied at the fact that Liam was so ready and waiting for him.

Harry licked a slow stripe up the underside of Liam’s shaft, causing the boy under him to shudder because he likes that a lot more than he probably should for a movement so simple. When Harry found his way to the tip, he licked Liam’s slit, taking up the precome, before he took Liam fully into his mouth. Showing no mercy, Harry went as far down as he could, making Liam’s cock hit the back of his throat, which caused a long, low groan from the boy under him.

“ _Fff_ —” The curse turned into a moan from Liam’s lips as Harry started getting into his rhythm, his hands taking up the rest of Liam that couldn’t fit into his mouth. Harry’s other hand moved from making small circles on Liam’s inner thighs to playing with Liam’s balls.

Harry continued to keep as much rhythm as he could while he let Liam hit the back of his throat every time he went down. A few writhing minutes went by before he came off of Liam with a plop. Liam looked down at Harry disbelievingly because he was close.

“Why did you—” But Harry interrupted him by swiftly sliding off Liam’s boxers and spreading his legs wider. Harry grabbed Liam’s hips and pulled him to the edge of the couch. Without hesitation, Harry sucked Liam’s balls before licking down his perineum and lapping up at his entrance. Harry used his index finger to follow the trail of his tongue had just made. Harry leaned up to watch Liam as his finger pushed passed Liam’s entrance. He pulled out and stuck two back in there, hooking them up and causing an ungodly moan to filter it’s way out of Liam’s mouth.

Harry went back down on Liam and sucked him off as his fingers searched for that perfect spot inside of Liam; the one he knew would end it all.

“FUCK,” Liam yelped as his hips pushed into Harry’s fingers, startling Harry and causing his head to come up and make his teeth scratch lightly against Liam’s shaft. But this only made liam groan in excitement. He grabbed a handful of Harry’s hair and pushed him back down onto his cock, thrusting up into Harry’s mouth and forward into Harry’s fingers.  
That’s when Harry realized that he had found it.

Within moments, Liam was shouting out lines of curses mixed with Harry’s name, dizzy at Harry’s hot, wet mouth and Harry’s long, skilled fingers. He pushed Harry’s head down, hitting the back of the boy’s throat as he came hard. Harry sputtered a bit but kept his place, even attempting to go down further.

Liam’s breath started to slow down and his hand slid from out of Harry’s hair to his shoulder. Harry came up and caught his breath for a second before going back down and getting anything that had somehow escaped his mouth. Harry pulled his fingers out of Liam and sucked on them as Liam watched him intently. Harry ran his other hand through his hair and climbed back up on the couch, snuggling back up to Liam’s side. Liam kissed his forehead.

“You have a bad day and I get a reward for it.” Harry giggled at him. Liam was silly.

“That wasn’t a reward for me having a bad day, silly. That was a reward for you being the best boyfriend in the world.” Liam looked over at Harry, smiling brightly.

“Well then, you should get one, too.” Liam grabbed Harry’s belt, but Harry slipped off of the couch.

“I can’t be the best boyfriend in the world if you’re already number one, babe. Besides, I’ve got to make dinner.” Harry made his way to the kitchen. Liam tugged on his briefs and his pants, following Harry into the kitchen.

“Wait. I was thinking we could go out for dinner? I want to take you on a date. If that’s okay, I mean.” Harry turned around and looked at Liam blushing down at the floor with his hand in his hair. Harry walked up to Liam and cupped his cheek, making him look up.

“Of course I’ll go on a date with you. You should probably take a shower first, though.” Liam nodded.

“Want to join?” Liam grinned at Harry. Harry playfully slapped him in the chest.

“Okay but no funny business. I’m quite hungry.”

“Aye aye captain!” Liam said as he followed Harry up the staircase to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for anything wrong, and if you did find something wrong, let me know and I will fix it.  
> I hope you enjoyed the story.  
> \- xoxo
> 
> p.s. be sure to follow [my fic blog](http://ao3princesstagram.tumblr.com/) for updates, drabbles, etc.


End file.
